


An Angry Wasp

by upsetslingshot



Series: Animal Crossing AU [3]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, And vague Julian/Robin because I am uncontrollable, Animal Crossing - Freeform, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life, Wasps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: "There was a sudden rustling of feet on grass. Ingmar looked up to see Alison stood next to him, net in hand. Humans always looked so weird.Alison stared at him for a second before thwacking him on the head with the net. Ingmar flinched and jerked away. Alison stared at him for another second. Then she span in a circle, stepped closer and put away her net.“... Yes, Alison? What’s up?” Ingmar asked."Just a regular day on their deserted island for the villagers in Animal Crossing.
Series: Animal Crossing AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762888
Kudos: 10





	An Angry Wasp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyBees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/gifts).



> This is.... an Animal Crossing AU, staring NaughtyBees OC, my good boy Ingmar
> 
> Alison (and Mike) - Human  
> Ingmar - Eagle  
> Robin - Tiger  
> Pat - Dog  
> Captain - Bull  
> Julian - Cat  
> Fanny - Sheep  
> Mary - Duck  
> Kitty - Cat  
> Thomas - Deer
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was 11:26am on a Sunday morning. The sky was clear and the weather was… comfortable.

Ingmar was sat under a tree on a clifftop. An incline had appeared overnight. Ingmar was feeling good about that. He had given 200 bells for the construction of the incline. Sure the total cost was 98,000 bells, but he was sure everyone else had pitched in as well.

The wind was ruffling his feathers and the sun was glinting off his beak. Alison was running around at the bottom of the cliff, desperately trying to catch a dragonfly which was zooming around the grass at lightning speed.

Ingmar could catch a glimpse of the town hall, Pat was leading Fanny and Mary in a yoga session in the square, whilst the Captain seemed to be arguing with Julian by the notice board. Hmm, he wondered if Julian had written anything, untoward, on the board.

There was a sudden rustling of feet on grass. Ingmar looked up to see Alison stood next to him, net in hand. Humans always looked so weird.

Alison stared at him for a second before thwacking him on the head with the net. Ingmar flinched and jerked away. Alison stared at him for another second. Then she span in a circle, stepped closer and put away her net.

“... Yes, Alison? What’s up?” Ingmar asked. He stood up and towered over Alison, but her static expression didn’t seem to change from the frozen smile on her face.

“Here, have this.” Alison said. She ruffled in her pockets and pulled out a dragonfly. Was this the same one she was chasing earlier?

“Thank you for this.” Ingmar muttered, taking the dragonfly from her. “I’ll display it proudly at home.” As soon as he stored the bug away, Alison took off running again.

Deciding it was time to have a stroll around the island, Ingmar took out wandering over the cliffs. He could hear Kitty singing along to a K.K. Slider song on the radio on the beach. She was quite out of tune, but at least she was keeping up practicing.

Ingmar reached the end of the cliff and stared out over the sea. There was a large shadow in the sea, and when it turned and swam around, Ingmar could see there was a fin breaking the water. He didn’t think there were any finned fish in the museum. Oh well, Alison wasn’t around to catch it.

He watched it as it swam around a bit more before disappearing back under the waves.

Ingmar sighed and continued to stare in the horizon, listening to the sounds of the sea lapping their island. The gentle wind continued to ruffle at his wings. What harm would it do to simply stretch them and take off over the open water? There were other islands off in the distance. He could reach them, right? All he’d have to do would be to drop his items and journey into the sky. It couldn’t be that hard to fly. The birds that live on the notice board fly away all the time.

But no. He’s not like those birds. None of the birds living on the island were like those birds. Only the dodo’s could fly, and even then it was with the help of their seaplanes.

Speaking of seaplanes, one was soaring overhead right now, coming in to land. Hmm, that must be Mike. Alison had mentioned he was coming over today.

Dragging his eyes away from the ocean, Ingmar turned away and started back inland.

After only a few moments of walking did something happen. The tree he was walking under suddenly shuddered and a wasps nest dropped right before his feet.

There was a yelp from behind the tree and the wasps came swarming out of the hive, buzzing angrily. They ignored Ingmar and took off around the tree where Robin was scrambling to rush away.

Robin raced around the trees as the wasps closed in on him. Ingmar watched the scene for a bit before deciding perhaps he should help.

He pulled out his net and steadied himself, ready to pounce.

Robin wheeled around and ran towards Ingmar. The wasps seemed to get confused by Robin’s sudden change of direction but quickly locked onto him again.

As Robin reached Ingmar, he threw himself on the ground, clambering to hide behind Ingmar’s legs, his tail repeatedly slapping into Ingmar’s side.

The wasps bared down upon them and as the buzzing became almost unbearable did Ingmar swing his net. The wasps dispersed and one was left buzzing at the bottom of Ingmar’s net.

“Huhu- thanks.” Robin said, picking himself up as Ingmar sorted the net and the wasp out, storing them both away in his pockets. “Don’t have net to catch.”

“No problem.” Ingmar muttered. “I’ll go sell this to the Nooklings.”

“Looking for sticks.” Robin said, grinning.

Ingmar frowned and hummed. “There’s sticks in town. Best not to come up here right now looking for sticks. It’s newly opened, who knows what’s up here.”

“Eh, more exciting up here that way. And you up here, you look after me.”

Ingmar grunted and at that he continued back inland, going down the incline, back into town. Robin bobbing along next to him.

Alison and Mike (Ingmar was right about who was on the seaplane) ran by, both attempting to thwack each other on the heads with their nets.

Yoga was still going on as they passed the town hall.

“Would either of you like to join us?” Pat called out at Ingmar and Robin. Pat was panting slightly as his tail wagged faster, clearly thinking of the prospect of more participants.

Fanny scoffed at that. Ingmar couldn’t hear what she said but she turned to face away from them, folding her arms and burying them into her wool. Mary edged back slightly, wringing her wings together as she stared at them (well, Ingmar).

“Not now. Looking for sticks.” Robin shouted back, practically vibrating with excitement.

“I think there’s sticks by the Able Sisters.” Pat said. “If you’re still looking after we’ve finished I can come and help you.” When Robin nodded Pat turned to Ingmar. “What about you, Ingmar, would you like to join us?”

Ingmar stared and shook his head. “Got wasps on me.”

“That’s a shame. Next time perhaps?”

Ingmar nodded. “Yeah, next time.”

The pair took off again, as the Able Sisters was next to Nook’s Cranny. Pat went back to his yoga and Fanny seemed to uncurl herself with every step they took away from the town hall.

“What’d you need sticks for?” Ingmar eventually asked Robin.

Robin blinked and stared up at Ingmar, seemingly taking in the question before eventually he broke into a grin. “Gotta craft net. Wanna catch bugs. Mine broke last night tryna get sunset moth.”

Ingmar groaned and shook his head.

They continued on and Nook’s Cranny was just in sight, he could get in there. He could sell the wasp which was getting more and more angry in his pocket.

Or at least, he would have, if Julian hadn’t come strolling out in front of him. He was strolling out backwards and Ingmar quickly found out why as the Captain followed after him. Clearly he was not done arguing (shouting) at Julian just yet.

“If you’re that worked up about it, why not just, I don’t know, take it down?” Julian said.

Aha, so Julian had put something untoward on the notice board.

“That’s not the point. You shouldn’t have put it on there in the first place. Good God man, do you have no self-control at all?” The Captain shouted.

“Mmm, come back to my house and I’ll show you how much self-control I have.” Julian purred, his tail swishing around at a slow pace. Cats usually had an air of smugness around them, Kitty managed to bypass it somehow, but Julian seemed to give into it completely. It had made Julian extreme punchable and Ingmar would have done that a long time ago if it wasn’t for the fact that Robin seemingly adored the cat (and if Julian ever took advantage of that fact, or hurt Robin in any way, well, Ingmar had an axe (quite literally in his back pocket) and he definitely knew how to use it).

“Now, Julian, listen here. I-” The Captain stopped as he caught sight of Ingmar. He practically froze, eyes glued to Ingmar.

“Listen to what, have I got your tongue?” Julian laughed. He took another step back and also caught sight of Ingmar. Instead of freezing, Julian jumped and took a step back, his ears flattening against his head and his pupils shrinking to flat lines as his eyes went wide.

Hah. Good.

“Hiyas, Julian.” Robin chirped, definitely vibrating with excitement now.

Julian’s terror didn’t last too long as Julian’s eyes slid from Ingmar onto Robin.

“Oh, hi, Robin.” Julian said, his pupils suddenly returning to their full circles and his ears pricking up. Hmm, Ingmar had to make Julian scared for longer next time.

The Captain still hadn’t moved and Julian glanced back at him. He then edged in a circle, keeping far away from Ingmar, to come besides Robin. “Would you like to come back to mine and… play chess?” There was a low purr in his voice and his tail started to swish slowly again.

“Looking for sticks.” Robin sang. He didn’t seem to have noticed the sound in Julian’s voice or the flick of his tail. “Maybe later?”

“Oh, sticks!” Julian gasped, dropping the tone in his voice, grabbing hold of the opening. “There’s a lot of sticks by the beach. Come on, I’ll show you.”

“Pat said sticks are by Able Sisters.” Robin muttered, trailing off as Julian took hold of his paw and lent closer to him.

“No, the beach. Come with me. I’ll show you.” Julian repeated, his voice now a touch frantic.

“Err, okay.” Robin muttered, staring at their entwined paws.

Without saying anything else, Julian took one more look at Ingmar and the Captain and hurried off, Robin trotting along by his side, still staring at their paws.

It was then the Captain broke from his trance.

“Julian, Julian! Get back here!” He shouted, but it was too late, Julian was already gone.

The Captain sighed and Ingmar took a step forward, intending to bypass the Captain and carry on to Nook’s Cranny. The wasp was… difficult to control now.

That didn’t quite happen as the Captain jumped again and said something.

That thing was “err.” It was quite a long ‘err’ too.

“What are you up too?” The Captain asked, fidgeting slightly. The Captain never fidgeted.

Ingmar stared at the Captain for a moment longer. The Captain’s horns were gleaming in the sun, his tail swishing, agitated.

“I’m selling a wasp.” Ingmar said.

“Oh, do you go bug catching?” The Captain asked. “That’s nice.” He coughed. “I suppose there’s always time in the day to go bug catching, if you ever needed a second pair of hooves.” He cleared his throat again and stared off into the distance, as far away from Ingmar as he could.

Ingmar stared at the Captain before nodding. “Okay,” he grunted. “If I need an extra set, I’ll let you know.”

The Captain cleared his throat again. “Good. Excellent. No problem. Well- I’ll. You may go back about your day.” He eventually got out. “Enjoy it.”

“Yes,” Ingmar muttered. “You enjoy yours too. Taking whatever Julian put on the notice board off, are you?”

That was what cause the Captain to shout. “Good lord, anyone can see that!” And he quickly turned and shot back towards the town hall.

Ingmar hummed and shook his head. This wasp was just not going to wait any longer.

He eventually made it to Nook’s Cranny and was greeted by Timmy (and Tommy, echoing him).

“How can I help you today?” Timmy asked. Gods, how old were the Nooklings? Did Tom Nook really let some 10 year olds run the town store? Ingmar always thought this whenever he came in, but as always, he just shrugged and handed Timmy the wasp.

“Oh a wasp.”

“Wasp...”

“Let me just run the numbers…”

“Numbers…”

“Oho, I can buy this from you for 2,500 bells.”

“Bells...”

“Sold.” Ingmar snapped it up. The one wasp would never be as bad as the time Alison brought over 30 tarantulas in. They were running amok over the entire shop, Ingmar nearly did lose it with Tom Nook. He can’t expect the Nooklings to deal with all that. Except Alison did manage to clear it all up and she only passed out 5 times.

Deciding there wasn’t too much else to do, he might as well return home and put the dragonfly Alison had given him in a safe place. So Ingmar left Nook’s Cranny and started off back home.

As he did so he passed the museum, where Thomas was sat outside, sighing. He looked sad, but then again the deer always looked sad.

“Oh Alison,” Thomas sighed. “Must you torment me? It should be I who is with you in the butterfly enclosure, why is it not me?”

Ingmar decided that stopping was not worth it and hurried up as he passed.

Eventually Ingmar arrived home. He could still faintly hear Kitty on the wind, singing along to K.K. Slider. He decided to open his window. She was already getting quite in tune to this particular song.

Ingmar pulled out the dragonfly out of his pocket and brought the box up to his eyes (how come Alison’s bugs go straight into a box but he has to have unboxed wasps in his pocket?).

“Okay, dragonfly, I’m going to give you the best home you can imagine.” He told it, smiling slightly.

It was 12:48pm on a Sunday afternoon. The sky was clear and the weather was… comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> I do love it when the animals cross the road


End file.
